1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and fabrication method thereof, and in particular relates to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabrication an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connections between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
Forming a reliable chip package with low cost is an important issue.